


The key to surviving

by Melime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The key was thinking about the Wraith like a force of nature, or maybe a disease, but never as hunters or enemy combatants in a war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A chave da sobrevivência](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161313) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #078 - key.

The key was thinking about the Wraith like a force of nature, or maybe a disease, but never as hunters or enemy combatants in a war. You can fight back against a disease, try to eradicate it, and you can try to protect yourself against acts of nature, but you can’t live in a war for countless generations, thousands of years, nor can you form a family if you think they’ll just be hunted and fed upon.

Teyla was used to that kind of thinking. She fought against them, and she had high hopes of one day freeing her galaxy of their reign of terror, but, although she was dedicating her life to fighting them, she didn’t think of it as living in a situation of constant war.

When Jennifer first came to Pegasus, she thought about it like being a doctor in a warzone. It wasn’t her specialty, and she wasn’t all that comfortable with it, but she had a side to her that loved challenges, and there was no greater challenge than frontier medicine in another galaxy.

Still, Jennifer’s way of thinking was unsustainable for someone like her, so kind, still hoping she could save everyone, and she couldn’t stand it. Being made chief of the medical department only worsened the situation, plaguing her with a terrible case of insomnia. She was wondering the halls one night, unable to sleep, when she passed by Teyla, meditating alone, and, after some hesitation, she turned back.

She knew Teyla would understand, and wouldn't judge her for not having the mentality of a perfect soldier, or the intemperate curiosity of a scientist that didn't have to face their mortality. They didn't have much contact, besides that which her profession demanded, but she knew she could trust Teyla.

And so, she began to learn the secrets as to how to survive the constant stressors of the Pegasus galaxy. And if somewhere along the line their meditation sessions turned into something else, that was another story.


End file.
